Blond obsession
by maldonado.ayelen1412
Summary: Draco finally has an heir, but he cannot bear the thought of having his baby hurt by the hateful society still resentful of the Malfoy name so he takes his family to France. What will happen 17 years later when, after Astoria's death, they decide to come back and none other than Harry Potter along with Albus enter his and Scorpius lives.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer 1: The fantastic world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is my humble non-profitable homage to her genius.

Disclaimer 2: Okay so, this is SLASH. No like no read! =) it is Harry/Draco Albus/Scorpius. Please I'm not a native speaker of English so, if there are any mistakes, please let me know… however, this is my first fic so please be nice! R&R

The nurse observed the blond man pacing the floor for hours. First-time father, no doubt, he looked so nervous. A medimagi excited the room with a huge grin on his face and went directly to his encounter. "Mr. Malfoy, your son has been born. Please come meet him".

Draco entered the room and didn't see his wife lying on the bed with a happy face; he only had eyes for the bundle of clothes in the nurse's arms; he walked right to it. He looked into his son's face; Merlin! he was a beautiful, perfect little thing with white hair and the cutest little nose and pink lips. The nurse passed the baby onto him and Draco hold him bursting with adoration. He looked at his wife for the first time and thanked her with his eyes. He didn't love Astoria, but he cared for her. Besides, she had given him an heir and for that he would always be grateful to her. He turned his eyes off her to the baby and decided right then a there that he would not raise his baby, his little piece of heaven in that hateful country. His father had died in Azkaban and his mother had even spent five years in home imprisonment. He himself only escaped that fate because he had been a minor when most of it happened and was not held completely responsible for his actions. He loved England and his home but even after all these years people still hated him and his last name. No, he couldn't raise his baby here with people yelling 'Death Eater' to his face in the street. What if someone tried to hurt his Scorpius? No, he couldn't live like this and make his baby suffer.

In a far away room of St Mungos, Ginevra Weasley was giving birth to her second son with Harry Potter: Albus Severus.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer 1: The fantastic world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is my humble non-profitable homage to her genius.

Disclaimer 2: Okay so, this is SLASH. No like no read! =) it is Harry/Draco Albus/Scorpius. Please I'm not a native speaker of English so, if there are any mistakes, please let me know… however, this is my first fic so please be nice! R&R

Chapter 1:

Harry Potter stood gaping in the middle of the bookshop for a whole minute. He held a Potions book open at a random page in one hand and held himself by grabbing one shelf with the other hand. He looked rather stupid. He removed his glasses and cleaned them with his T-shirt; he did the same with his eyes for good measure; he put the glasses back on. No, still there. Maybe he was hallucinating because it wasn't possible. How could he be there, in a bookshop in Diagon Alley; after all these years of not seeing him? Then, Harry realized it wasn't him. It couldn't be. The boy was too young to be his Draco. Yet he was his spitting image: same pale blond hair, same long beautiful nose, same pointy chin and overall features, all thin and long like his lovely Dragon. Harry was overcome with an almost forgotten feeling of longing. Merlin, he had loved Draco since forever. He had equated the rush he felt whenever he saw the blond with hatred and rage for all his Hogwarts years. He had always been a little obsessed with the Malfoy heir. He was one of the few people whose presence in Harry's life had been entirely predictable and comforting in some strange way. They were always a part of each other's lives. And, since the war had ended, he had realized that –the rush- was mostly related to excitement and unrequited lust. He had seen him several times in the year following the war -after all, Harry had been a key witness in all the Malfoy's trials. And he had always felt the same: desire –more like yearning so powerful so deep- to get close to the Slytherin and touch him. Similar to what he felt right now, watching the little Draco-clone browse the shelves of books. Harry had not once seen the blond in the last 17 years or so. He couldn't believe how fast his feelings had awakened. His heart had been crushed when he received the news that Draco had gotten married. He had felt so depressed he had proposed to Ginny that same night - the only good that came out of that were his three children and a friendly divorce! He felt even worse when the blond left the country; because now he couldn't even see his love from a distance to know he was alright. He blamed himself for not doing something that could have made Draco's life easier so that he hadn't had to go in such fashion. He got a little closer thinking of a way to engage the boy in conversation. He knew Draco had a son; could it be? He stopped a few steps away from the young man and observed him surreptitiously. The boy was dressed with robes of the finest quality; he had a ring in his right hand but Harry couldn't see it well; he was frowning at the shelves in deep thought with and expression so reminiscent of Draco that Harry felt like crying for a second. Yes, same face, same everything.

Gathering some Gryffindor courage, he pretended not to be looking and walked right into him. He found himself being wrapped in strong arms and looking right into the same grey-blue eyes that had haunted him since what seemed most of his life; he stopped breathing. The boy smiled, a soft genuine shy smile –that looked completely out of place in 'Draco's face'- cleared his throat and said with an unidentifiable accent: "I'm sorry, I was distracted, I didn't see you, are you ok?"

Harry got over his shock –almost- and answered "Perfectly fine, but please don't apologize, it was me who walked right into you!" he smiled what he hoped was a pleasant –not at all creepy- smile and added "I'm Harry Potter, nice meeting you".

The blond blinked twice absorbing the information, and after just a second looked straight up his forehead looking for the scar. He said: "wow, I mean it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter my name is Scorpius" he deliberately omitted his last name predicting Harry's reaction to his childhood nemesis' offspring but Harry pressed on: "Scorpius, what a lovely name; you seem awfully familiar as well but I can't quite place you face –he lied- what is your last name?" Scorpius knowing there was no way back reluctantly admitted: "Malfoy, sir, I'm Scorpius Malfoy".

Scorpius watched surprised as Harry's face relaxed visibly and produced and even bigger smile before saying: "Malfoy, eh? Yeah, I knew your father we were classmates. You look just like him." "Is he here?" he added trying to sound unaffected.

Just as Scorpius was about to answer both of them heard a very familiar voice from around the corner of the shelves surrounding them ask "Scorpius, where are you boy? You're Grandmother's waiting for us" right then Harry saw Draco Malfoy in all his glory appear from behind his son. He didn't notice Harry right away and while looking at Scorpius face said: "you can take that book if you want to read it, we don't have more time" then he turned to Harry and froze on the spot.

"Potter?" he practically breathed his voice so low, and widened his eyes in a very un-Malfoy manner. Harry rooted on the spot ever since first hearing the voice did nothing but stare in return.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer 1: The fantastic world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is my humble non-profitable homage to her genius.

Disclaimer 2: Okay so, this is SLASH. No like no read! =) it is Harry/Draco Albus/Scorpius. Please I'm not a native speaker of English so, if there are any mistakes, please let me know… however, this is my first fic so please be nice! R&R

Draco gapped for a second at Potter before chastising himself and scowling barely hiding his rage. He couldn't believe his bad luck. Fuck. Why was it that on the first fucking day of his return to London after his wife's death, Potter was the first wizard he encountered? Fuck, fucking Potter! Draco wanted to hex the idiot for looking so handsome; and then hex his son for talking to the brat; and then hex himself for ever returning to stupid England. He should have stayed in France, it was such a lovely country after all. And they had been treated well there despite his many –several- past missteps. Oh well he was an idiot! Draco shook himself out of his reverie after a whole minute of silent self-communication during which his son had been observing him with curiosity and spoke –this time with a more composed tone:

"Potter, It's been a long time, how are you?"

Harry wanted to stare forever, he was afraid of blinking and missing some detail of the work of art standing in front of him. Such beauty, such masculinity, Draco looked even more attractive after all these years. Long gone was the little boy afraid of the Dark Lord in the Forbidden Forest, or the smirking teenager playing with and Inquisitorial Squad badge, long gone all signs of childhood for in front of Harry stood a man and what an exquisite man it was! The most gorgeous Harry could remember seeing. He wanted to stare forever and absorb that beauty through his pores! Unfortunately Draco seemed to have other plans since he had spoken interrupting Harry's silent admiration.

"Potter, It's been a long time, how are you?"

Harry was sure he needed to answer that -yeah that's what people do in dialogues they interact, one asks the other answers and vice versa. He wasn't sure he'd be able though; he felt worse than that time he'd been hit with three Stupefies during Auror training. He tried to summon the words so as not to look stupid – or even more stupid for that matter- "Hello" came the squeaky reply. He cleared his throat and tried again: "Hello D-Malfoy, yes a long time indeed; I'm fine, you?"

"Perfectly well Potter, this is my son Scorpius; we are just visiting, I would love to continue talking to you but I'm afraid we are running late. We'll see you around"

Harry blinked. He didn't know what to say to make Draco stay so he just nodded dejectedly and muttered a weak "yeah, see you around"

Draco nodded as a salute: "Come along Scorpius"

Scorpius, who had been observing the short yet unfathomably odd exchange uttered a simple 'yes Father' and a polite 'Mr. Potter' and trotted away leaving Harry alone in the middle of the corridor.

That night while dinning with his family, completely ignoring the conversation Narcissa was holding with Scorpius, Draco pondered over Potter –Harry.

He thought about how good the Golden Boy looked. He is no boy that's for sure. After not seeing each other for that many years he had forgotten what it was like to be in the presence of 'the Savior' even when Potter had stood there gaping and staring at first as if he couldn't believe he was seeing Draco and he had looked so vulnerable when the blond had said goodbye Potter had still practically exude power for Merlin's sake! And Draco had felt awfully turned on by it.

When Harry rejected his hand, he had felt a strong feeling he hadn't been able to place until several years later. At first, he didn't think much of it. After all, the insufferable goody-goody had dared to reject his friendship –and for a weasel no less- Draco had every right to feel annoyed. But, it wasn't exactly annoyance what he felt, but something else entirely. He had always been a spoilt brat who had never been denied of anything until Harry came along and denied him himself. He remembered quite vividly the first time he had seen Harry. It hadn't been love at first sight, of course not, yet he had seen something in the brunette; there, behind those awful glasses, within those huge eyes of an impossible green lay something special and Draco felt the desire to be close to the little boy in order to find out what it was. So no, it wasn't annoyance, hell, it wasn't even anger. It was pain and black jealousy. So Draco made sure to make Harry's life awful so that he would never forget the blond. After all, worse than having the boy hate him, was having the boy ignore him. And when in their second year, he heard Potter speak Parseltongue he started seeing him in a different light. He saw how Harry was no goody-goody; in fact, he saw darkness in Harry. Yes, smothered by kindness and courage but still there. But it was a good type of darkness; it was the darkness that would enable him to do what needed to be done. No self-righteous Gryffindor would have been able to fire that Avada to Voldemort just like that.

Draco found he loved that about Harry, not the 'Boy who Lived' part, but the 'I will do what needs to be done and I don't fear death' part.

After the war, with the blow of having his regal father thrown like an animal into an Askaban's cell and his mother locked away in the Manor, Draco secluded himself in a 'voluntary' house arrest for two years until his Father's death woke him up. He got up that day buried his dad and, with infinite pain, went looking for his Father's old business associates in order to get himself into his feet once more. Three years later he married Astoria and two years after that life blessed him with the most beautiful baby he had ever laid eyes on.

He rejoiced with pride looking across the table towards his –not so little- boy's blond head thinking how he would have been and incredible Ravenclaw and how he was going to be an amazing medi-wizard, for Scorpius had inherited his mother's kindness and he cared deeply for the unprotected and the weak. He could only hope the Malfoy name wouldn't cause that much trouble. He took some comfort in the fact that today at Diagon Alley not many people seemed to have recognized him.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer 1: The fantastic world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is my humble non-profitable homage to her genius.

Disclaimer 2: Okay so, this is SLASH. No like no read! =) it is Harry/Draco Albus/Scorpius. Please I'm not a native speaker of English so, if there are any mistakes, please let me know… however, this is my first fic so please be nice! R&R

Chapter 3

Albus Potter sat next to his cousin Rose Weasley listening to the Director of St. Mungos welcoming speech unable to suppress his excitement. The first Potter to ever be in Ravenclaw, Albus was his father's and his aunt Hermione's favorite. He had finally made it, with 10 NEWTs he was the family's little bookworm and now he was off to work helping others and putting knowledge to good use like he'd always wanted.

There was noise of someone coughing and Albus attention was drawn to a blond man standing far at the back looking utterly bored. The speech ended and they were left to mingle; they were supposed to talk to their superiors to get a little help learning the ropes, but Albus only wanted to get close to the blond boy. He looked awfully familiar, yet Al wasn't sure.

He turned to Rosie and asked: "Hey do you know who that guy is? The one in the expensive blue robes; He looks familiar, doesn't he?" Rose carefully looked towards the blond and thought for a while before answering: "not really; but you're right, he does look familiar"

Albus sighed and watched as the blond made a smart move in order to talk to a highly respected medi-wizard expert on poisoning. He had never seen the boy at Hogwarts, he was quite sure, yet he was also sure he had seen that face before. Though, the only thing that came to mind was a book about the war and that was impossible. The blond was clearly his age no more. Maybe he should check the book nonetheless once he got home.

After a few minutes of silly mingling and never once tearing his gaze from the blond for more than one minute at a time, Rose stood next to him with a troubled expression: "I know who he is, heard him say his name. I know why he looks familiar also. His name's Scorpius Malfoy. He has a ring in his hand I think it has the Malfoy crest on it"

The only thing Al could think was _of course! _ he had to be related to Draco Malfoy the 'Death Eater' his father had told Al so much about, _his son, maybe?_. His mother and uncle Ron had badmouthed him so much along the years that Albus had gotten curious and Harry had seen it as his duty to 'reform' Draco's image in his son's eyes. He read all about how it was his wand –that Harry had given back through owl- the one to defeat the darkest wizard of all times.

He had seen Malfoy's picture at several books about the war and had thought him unbelievably attractive. It was because of Draco that he realized he was gay. And now, seeing Scorpius, he thanked genetics for being a wonderful muggle science. He might have never stood a chance with Draco Malfoy, but he was sure he could get Scorpius for his own; it wasn't for nothing that the Hat had considered placing him in Slytherin after all.

* * *

Scorpius talked to the poisoning specialist trying to ignore Albus Potter's stare on him. He was already uncomfortable and now he was starting to feel slightly annoyed and put out by it. He was sure Potter was looking at him because of Father. He could not believe the nerve of some people, judging him for someone else's actions! Besides, his dad was a wonderful man; he had made mistakes -Scorpius knew all about them- but damn it all, who hadn't? and even the great Harry Potter had been polite and kind with Draco.

Who did Albus Potter think he was? Scorpius had half a mind to go there and hex him, which awfully surprised him since he wasn't a violent person, not by a long shot. Yet again, he had never been confronted with such a situation before. In France, nobody had spoken ill of the Malfoy name and he had never been treated any differently in his school. Of course English people had suffered the war more directly, but that had been 24 years ago! Hadn't they had enough of the hate?

In that exact moment Scorpius decided it was best to simply ignore Potter and his cousin who had been creeping out on him for a while as well.


End file.
